Trilha de Botões
by Lady Murder
Summary: E tudo que ele tinha fazer era seguir aquela pequena trilha. Desafio Surpresa de Férias com Mr. Montagh. Personagem: Gokudera. Tema: Botões. Dedicada à Srta. Abracadabra


**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence.

**X**

**Desafio Surpresa de Férias, com o Mr. Montagh. Personagem: Gokudera. Tema: Botões. **

**Dedicada à Srta. Abracadabra.**

**X**

Gritou. E gritou. E gritou. Mas seus gritos só fizeram eco por toda a base. Ninguém veio até ele. Ninguém lhe apareceu, sorrindo. Ninguém. Afinal, só estava ele ali.

Sozinho, _com seus pequenos botões._

Não se lembrava de quando aqueles botões apareceram. Só sabia que estavam ali. E que ele não iria perdê-los, ele não podia perdê-los, não _queria_ perdê-los. _Não novamente. _Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito. Oito botõezinhos vindos de-qualquer-lugar.

Gritou novamente, só pra ter certeza se estava mesmo sozinho, antes de encarar novamente os botões e começar a brincar.

-

Jogou o primeiro botão no chão. Riu. O botão era preto-e-branco e lhe lembrava _Lambo_. Aquele pirralho. Adorava imaginar que era um grande assassino mafioso. Mas, no fundo, era só um pivete que gostava de brincar com granadas. Riu novamente. Era estranho pensar que, por mais que demonstrasse o contrário, gostava dele.

Pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

Seu estômago parecia estar dando voltas e, agora, só conseguia pensar em uma estranha palavra: _destruído_. Não sabia por que, mas a imagem dele mesmo tentando encontrar ao menos as cinzas de alguém preto-e-branco dominou sua mente.

-

Ainda com a cabeça pendendo para o lado, jogou o segundo botão, só pra saber o que iria acontecer. Franziu o cenho. Tinha algo de agressivo naquele botão, algo como _Hibari_. Sujeitinho abusado. Achava-se o tal só porque sabia bater um pouco. Abusava da bondade do... como era mesmo o nome dele? Suspirou. Era engraçado saber que, só depois de um tempo, percebeu que não era só por uma escola ou por um sono perturbado que Hibari lutava.

Levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Morrera salvando-os._ Por que mais uma estranha frase aparecera para ele? Assim, poderiam pensar que ele estava louco. Mas ele não conseguia afastar a imagem de alguém agressivo, com um enorme corte o manchando totalmente de sangue, sussurrando algo como um 'obrigado'. De alguma forma, Gokudera sabia que era tarde demais quando ele tentara dizer o mesmo.

-

Cabeça ainda pendendo, sobrancelhas ainda levantadas. Deveria jogar o terceiro botão? Jogou-o. Revirou os olhos. Notou que ele era branco e um pouco mais resistente que os outros. Como _Ryohei, _ele era mais extremo. Um completo idiota. Será que nunca ia perceber que não sabia mentir? Será que nunca ia perceber que esconder seus medos por trás de uma postura 'extrema' nunca iria dar certo? Será que nunca ia descobrir que Gokudera já sabia de tudo aquilo?

Cerrou o punho.

_Quebrado._ Apertou mais o punho ao escutar ele mesmo dizendo isso. Balançou e balançou a cabeça, mas a imagem de alguém extremo com o corpo mole, fraturado, jogada ao chão não ia embora. Por que ele tinha a estranha sensação de que não conseguira fazer nada?

-

Tinha um estranho medo de jogar o quarto botão, mas, ainda com o punho cerrado, jogou-o. Estremeceu. Poderia parecer bobo, mas sentia um estranho ar misterioso naquele botão. Como _Mukuro. _Extremamente ambicioso. Gokudera nunca tinha certeza se quando ele os ajudava era por amizade ou só parte de algum plano. Mas, quando olhava nos olhos dele e pensava ver _Chrome_, acreditava mais na primeira opção.

Mordeu o lábio inferior.

Em algum lugar daquela base, escutou alguém sussurrar "_uma poça de sangue"._ E nem perdeu tempo tentando procurar, sabia que estava sozinho. Assim como na imagem que parecia estar à sua frente, onde ele conseguia ver somente o vermelho do sangue de alguém com um ar misterioso. E, por mais que ele procurasse, não conseguia encontrar os olhos bicolores que refletiam outra pessoa.

-

Suspirou, levantando-se. Ia parar com aquilo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e ainda tinha que andar pela base, para procurar por alguém. Podiam simplesmente não ter ouvido seus gritos, não é? E quase confiantemente começou a andar. Mas o quinto botão escorregou de sua mão. E, ao vê-lo cair, não conseguiu não gritar "_decapitado!" _e só continuou a gritar coisas desconexas, porque a imagem que via, dessa vez, era de um chapéu preto, rasgado, com uma faixa laranja já toda suja de sangue e sem nenhuma cabeça de um estranho mentor o vestindo.

Sua respiração acelerou.

Sentou-se, encarando o quinto botão caído. Preto-e-laranja. Parecia mais maduro que os outros. Mais líder. Mais _Reborn._ Gokudera meneou a cabeça. Era irritante perceber que, por mais torto que ele fizesse as coisas, no final, tudo ficava extremamente certo. Um mentor às avessas. Gokudera não queria admitir, mas era impossível não segui-lo.

-

Jogou o sexto botão com desgosto. Sabia quem ele lhe lembrava. Sabia o que ele lhe faria lembrar. Sabia as coisas estranhas que ele provocaria. Mas não queria, não queria, não queria. Mas lá estava o sexto botão. Colorido. Divertido. Calmo. Igual à _Takeshi_. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Idiota do baseball. Como conseguia sorrir com tudo? Como conseguia se divertir com tudo? Como conseguia ser tão irritantemente _calmo_? Como conseguira se tornar tão... especial? Bufou. _Como conseguira se tornar tão seu amigo?_

Fechou os olhos.

_Ras-ga-do. _O vento _(que vento?)_ pareceu-lhe sussurrar. Apertou mais os olhos, mas isso não o impediu em nada de ver os cortes, o sangue, as feridas, os machucados. Todos em um alguém incrivelmente calmo. Tanto, que o pequeno sorriso cheio de dentes brancos foi visto no meio de todo aquele vermelho em seu rosto. E Gokudera simplesmente não conseguira sorrir de volta.

-

Deixou que o sétimo botão escorregasse lentamente de sua mão até o chão. Vermelho. Assim como, _não, não, não, Bianchi!_ Sua desagradável irmã. Não conseguia a olhar nos olhos, não conseguia. Sabia que estava sendo só um covarde, mas não conseguia evitar. E o que mais lhe tirava coragem era vê-la o compreender tanto e, mesmo assim, não desistir dele. Era vê-la continuar sendo sua irmã, apesar de tudo.

Abraçou as pernas, sem se importar se o aperto estava forte demais.

Lentamente, ela caía, bem na frente dele. A lâmina que devia tê-lo atravessado era vista nela, a ponta saindo nas costas de um alguém de cabelos vermelhos. Atravessou-a. Essa era a imagem que Gokudera tentava afastar. _Morrera por ele_. Essa era a frase que ele não queria escutar. _Nunca desisti de você._ Essa era a frase que ele não pôde dizer.

-

Com as duas mãos, jogou o oitavo botão. Ele parecia cair tão lentamente. Tão dolorosamente. Olhou para o chão. Era azul. _Derrotara Byakuran. _E aquele azul tão puro o fazia lembrar de alguém. Quem? _E encarara todo aquele campo cheio de sangue._ Um número, um cargo... era especial, era importante. Então... porque o nome lhe fugia? _Praticamente toda sua família morta. _Seu chefe, seu líder. Gokudera sabia disso. Mas doía tanto tentar lembrar o nome... _Olhara profundamente nos olhos de Gokudera._ Décimo! Era isso, não era? O décimo chefe da Vongola! Mas... aquele era seu nome mesmo? _E acenara levemente, antes de cair também._

E, com a cabeça pendida para o lado, as sobrancelhas levantadas, o punho cerrado, o lábio inferior mordido, a respiração acelerada, os olhos fechados e as pernas abraçadas, uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto quando ele lembrou. _Tsuna_.

-

_Lambo. Hibari. Ryohei. Mukuro. Reborn.__ Takeshi. Bianchi. Tsuna. A __família__ Vongola. __A sua família. Mor-ta. _

Gokudera encarou o chão. E lá, vindo do nada, ou somente escondido, estava um botão. Pegou-o e sorriu ao vê-lo melhor. Apertou-o na mão e se levantou. Ignorou toda e qualquer voz que tentou lhe falar. Ignorou toda e qualquer imagem que poderia vir. Só encarou os botões e percebeu que, quase sem querer, tinham formado uma estranha fileira. Apertou mais o botãozinho em sua mão e começou a seguir aquela trilha. Balançando a cabeça enquanto afastava qualquer pensamento triste. Afinal, não tinha porque ficar triste, não é?

Chegou ao final. Ainda olhava para o chão. Abriu a mão e encarou mais uma vez o botãozinho cinza, que lhe parecia tão explosivo. Que lhe parecia tão _Gokudera._ Sorrindo, jogou o nono botão, terminando a fileira.

Levantou a cabeça, encarando os oito rostos conhecidos, que lhe estendiam a mão. _Andou até eles._

-

E no armário de cada um dos nove da família Vongola, um pequeno botãozinho faltava na única roupa presente lá.

**X**

**N/A: **Inspiração vinda de "Folhas Mortas", fic de Srta. Abracadabra. E... não sei mais o que falar, escrever essa fic me deixou triste. Só que, bem, eu consegui não fazer uma PWP com esse tema!

Espero que gostem.

PS: Eu que revisei a fic. Mas não tenho tanta confiança em mim revisando algo meu. Então, perdoem-me qualquer erro.


End file.
